Made to Love you
by SwiftDemise
Summary: AU. Spike is famous for killing Slayers and being hunted by the Watcher's Council, though his past is a mystery. but when a certain Slayer comes across him the truth may finally come to light and he may just get what he's wanted for 79years. Spuffy.
1. Begining and View Points

**Disclaimer:** _All Hail Joss Whedon because he owns BtVS and AtS and Dllhouse and I am but a mere commoner not even worthy to wipe the sweat from his brow as he writes us yet another fantastic television series. _

**Author's Note:** _This is a work in progress; I just go the idea the other day and wanted to see if I could work it. Like most of my stories, I will try to update as often as possible based on the number of reviews that I receive. _

**Full Summary:** _Spike aka William Trenton is a vampire who is as mysterious as he is famous. Though very little is known about his past or how he came to be a vampire, everyone knows that he is not a vampire to be messed with. He has killed at least three slayers in his time and The Watcher's Council has been hunting him for over 60 years. But he isn't exactly the monster that everyone thinks he is and when a certain Slayer comes across him in Sunnydale, the truth may finally be brought into light and just maybe he will get what he has been searching for._

_**Prologue:**_

William Trenton was on the verge of having his dream life when his bastard of a father took everything away from him.

At age 21, he was a journalist who wrote the occasional novels or poems on the side and he lived in a beautiful two story home just outside of London. There was only one thing he still had to do and that was propose to the love of his life, Cecily Halfrek. Her father had already given his blessings; he liked William almost as much as Cecily did.

On the day that William planned to propose was the very same day that his father chose to invite him for lunch at his office. James Trenton had always been very secretive about his work; it was not until this fateful day that William finally learned the nature of his father's work.

It had been his mistake in thinking that his father had actually wanted to try and patch things up in their relationship; after all it was very rare when his father wanted to have anything to do with him. Agreeing to meet with his father for lunch turned out to be the biggest mistake that he would ever make.

Before the day was over, William found himself strapped down to a table as tubes carried the blood away from his body. The life was slowly being drained from him and when he woke up three days later, he was dead.

For the next 13 years he remained a prisoner of the Watcher's Council.

_**Chapter 1:**_

The music was loud, a little too dance party for my tastes but suitable for these children. So many teenage bodies moving, dancing, living, all that blood just pumping away as their adrenaline carried them to new heights.

I glance around to get a quick idea of the set up in here, scattered tables, couches, bar, balcony, pool tables and a dance floor in the middle of it all.

It's strange that I would be looking for her in this place, instead of a graveyard. That's my first clue that she isn't like the others before her. This one is not as alone as the others; this one has more life to her.

The song changes and I turn my attention to the dance floor. When I see her, I can hardly believe my eyes, this beauty before me is The Chosen One. I can immediately tell by the grace, strength and power in her every move. Her blonde hair flips and moves along with her body, and a bit of her scent is wafted in my direction and bugger me if it's not the most intoxicating scent.

In that moment two things become perfectly clear to me, the first: No woman has every affected me this way since Cecily and the second: This girl would not die for as long as I walk this earth.

I manage to pry my eyes away from her long enough to adjust myself in my jeans and spot one of my idiot minions at the bar. I head over and send him out to grab someone to eat, not that I care if he feeds but I need to know for sure that she is the one.

I wait until I see him leading a young thing out before I lay the trap, its almost comical how poorly my acting is but it does the job.

Of course, I hadn't been wrong about her. I watched as she ran out to save the girl then went out the back way. I reach the corner just as she has him on the ropes, sensing my presence the bleeding idiot calls out to me for assistance but right then she dusts him.

Good on her, saved me from having to do it myself.

I can't help but applaud at the brilliant show that she put on and I can't wait to dance with her myself, but not tonight.

"Who are you?" she asks in a voice as sweet as honey, I almost decide to take her then but manage to restrain myself. I don't' want to ruin this before it's even begun.

I can't help but smirk at her, "You'll find out on Saturday."

"What happens on Saturday?" she asks me and I wonder if she knows about St. Vigious.

"Big day for the big baddies and guess who is on the menu pet?" I leave with that floating around in her pretty little noggin, let her come to her own conclusions or find out from her watcher.

As I settle into bed, I know that I can not wait that long to see her again. I am more impatient than I am determined, but sitting around twiddling my thumbs would drive me to madness. I suppose tomorrow I could try to learn as much about her as I can, which should keep me preoccupied for a short period of time.

Then I remember that I came to this miserable town for a reason, the Gem of Amara is buried somewhere in Sunnydale and I have got to find it.

---------

One word to describe him: HOT, oh my god but he was so hot.

Of course, I immediately feel guilty because 'Hello' I am supposed to be interested in Angel. Also this Spike guy is a vampire and it's hard enough trying to get my friends to accept Angel, how much harder would it be trying to get them to accept a soulless vampire.

Despite all of this I can't help but feel an attraction to him, purely lust, at least I hope so.

I could tell he was more dangerous than the usual vampire that I come across but I didn't feel threatened by him. There is something different about this vampire, I can tell that he isn't going to be like all the others.

The next day in the library, I'm describing him to Giles but he doesn't seem to know much about Spike. Even all of his books don't seem to say very much, which he finds a little disturbing.

Angel comes in around that time, from the sewer access, full of juicy information to share with us.

"He's dangerous, a killer." He says as he enters.

Xander frowns, "Yeah we kind of knew that with the whole vampire thing that he's got going on, thanks for the information captain obvious."

Giles pushes his glasses up his nose, even though they haven't moved since he did it almost five minutes ago, "I take it you know this vampire, perhaps you could shed some light for us?"

Angel glides closer to us in that way that he does, his eyes are on me. He is always so serious, I wish he would laugh or even smile just once.

"I've met Spike a few times when I was traveling around Europe and once when I was in the Americas, this was before I got my soul. He kills slayers, three that I've heard of."

Okay, now I am a little freaked out. A slayer of Slayers in Sunnydale, does that mean that he came here to kill me?

Giles interrupts my thoughts with his next question, "You wouldn't happen to know about his past would you, who sired him for example? All of my books seem to be rather useless in that area."

Angel's face gets frownier than usual, "I don't know much but I can tell you that no one knows who sired him. Vampire families can sort of sense each other, especially if you come from a very old line but as far as anyone knows, he's never sired anyone either. It's like he has no family."

"That is strange indeed."

"Spike came out of nowhere and his whole past is shrouded in mystery. Like I said, only thing anyone knows about him for sure is that he has killed slayers."

I take a deep breath, "Okay so how do I kill this guy?"

Angel looks at me, his brown eyes begging me for something that I don't know, "You can't face him alone Buffy, this guy is dangerous. I doubt that I could even take him on by myself, I've seen him fight and this guy is good."

Giles sighs, "I would have to agree with Angel, until we know more about this Spike, I want you to stay out of sight."

What! No Way! "I am not going to hide; Spike is a vampire just like any other. I can handle this Giles."

"I do not doubt your abilities Buffy but there is so little that we know about him. I want to get into contact with the council and see if they can provide us with anymore information on Spike."

Angel puts his hands on my shoulders, "I'll try to find out anything that I can, just promise me that you won't go looking for him."

So much worry over one vampire, okay so he's killed a few slayers that doesn't mean that its like his mission or whatever. But I know Angel and Giles won't be happy until I agree to lay low.

"Fine, I won't go looking for him but that doesn't mean that I won't still patrol, there are other vampires in this town."

In the end, I promise to keep my phone on me and to shorten my patrols. Angel will get the graveyards that are farther away from my house. Honestly, I think that he and Giles are making way too much of a fuss, after all I did kill the master didn't I?


	2. Thoughts and Plans

**Author's Note:** _It's been a long time. I've been busy with life and lazy when it comes to my writing. __I hope that by getting this written and posted I can sort of get the ball rolling and start writing again. I have another Spuffyfic in progress that I need to get back to but I was more interested in getting this one moving along. I don't know when I will update next but I will do my best to get it done as soon as possible. _

_**Chapter Two**_

Dalton visibly jumped as the metal door of his office flew open and crashed into the wall, "M-master Spike!" he stammered, nearly knocking his chair over as he got to his feet.

"Tell me you've got some good new Dalton, you've been in this bloody office for days"

"I've made progress but some of the pages appear to be in a language that I am unfamiliar with."

Spike picked up a paper and studied it, "Could be one of those dead languages, or something more ancient?" he tossed the paper back onto the desk, "I suggest you get familiar and quick, before my patience wears out."

"In order to continue deciphering these pages there is a book that I need in order to translate them into a more familiar language."

"Well what are you waiting for, find the bloody book and get to work."

Dalton pushed his glasses up his nose, "With all due respect, I'm afraid it isn't quite that easy. While I have located a book that could prove to be useful right here in the high school's library, I have to assume that it is part of the Watcher's private collection and therefore not easy to acquire on my own."

Spike sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Bollocks, probably got it locked up separate from the public materials and I wouldn't put it past the watcher to use magicks on it."

"If he's smart then it probably is, however I'm certain that it couldn't be anything too challenging for me."

Spike nodded, "Suppose I'll send a minion or two to check it out, if they can't nab it we'll just have to go to plan B."

"Very well Master Spike, I'll get everything ready then send Victor and Marcel tonight."

"Fine, I'll be in my room. Don't disturb me unless you've got the book."

"Yes sire."

Spike stalked out of Dalton's office and marched up the metal staircase to his bedroom which overlooked the entire warehouse. It had two wall length windows, one of which was blacked out with paint and covered with a sheet to keep the sun out. The other window was for keeping an eye on activity downstairs, usually however the minions hung out in the storage room or the lunch room.

It was only two in the afternoon so the warehouse was quiet, most of the minions were sprawled out on the conveyor belts and storage room sleeping.

Spike knew he should be getting some rest too or atleast let Dalton rest but they were finally close to what he'd spent the last 80 years of his unlife tracking down. He couldn't stop, not now. He turned the television on and off several times, frustrated that his soap opera wasn't on but desperate for a distraction from his wandering mind.

Tossing the remote on the floor, he yanked open the top drawer of his nightstand, pulled out a book and tried reading but to no avail. Spike shoved his $2 bill bookmark back between the pages of his book and sighed, he was restless, bored and he hadn't fed in days. His encounter with the Slayer had reminded him of his hunger, the scent of her slayer blood pulsating under her skin after that fight with his minion called to him.

Normally he would have fought the girl, killed her and had his fill of her blood but in the past he only killed Slayers who came after him first, of course nearly every Slayer in the past had searched him out so it wasn't exactly his fault that he'd developed an unusually strong craving for Slayer blood. He'd spent too much time dodging Slayers left and right, it was refreshing to come across one who didn't know who he was.

Eventually, Spike fell asleep. Dreams of a certain blonde slayer danced in his head, taunting him. He dreamt of killing her, of fucking her, of torturing her, and finally of loving her. When he woke up later that night he was determined to learn all he could about her. He would know who this Slayer was and what it was that made her so different from the others, so special.

* * *

"Come out, come out wherever you are." She sing-songed, annoyance in her voice.

The graveyards had been uncharacteristically empty of late which she knew was because of this St. Vigorous or whatever. She was only irritated because she hadn't seen much action since her promise not to go looking for trouble. Spike shaped trouble to be exact, whoever this guy was he had both Giles and Angel worried for her safety. Supposedly he'd killed a lot of Slayers in his past, enough to make him one of the most respected vampires in the world. The thing that bothered her was, if he was such a hot shot vampire then why hadn't he killed her that night in the alley? If he was such a powerful foe then why was he waiting until this vampire holiday to come after her? She had so many questions but so few answers.

She sighed, absentmindedly twirling the stake in her hand like a baton as she stepped over a fallen headstone, "What does a Slayer have to do to get a little action in this town?" she grumbled, kicking at the grass.

Behind her a twig snapped, seconds later a vampire was flying towards her while another charged at her from the side. She dodged the first vampire, grabbing the front of his shirt and throwing him to the ground as he sailed past her. The second one succeeded in tackling her to the ground but she quickly kicked him off and sent him flying into a tree trunk.

The first one was back on his feet sneering at her, "Whatsa matter Slayer? We _too_ much action for ya?" he jumped at her.

Buffy side stepped and punch him in the face, knocking him back down, "Actually my night is looking up thanks to you two, I was getting bored out here on my lonesome." She kicked him in the face as he moved to get back up, "If I wasn't about to stake you I'd say we should make this a regular thing."

The second vampire kicked her in the back and sent her sprawling forward but she quickly recovered, spun around and deflected his next attack. A swift kick to the stomach had him doubling over just in time for her knee to connect with his face and then her stake pierced his heart. He stumbled backwards and turned to dust as his buddy came rushing forward. Buffy shoved the stake through his chest as he reached her, arms out to attack.

Buffy dusted her hands off and slid the stake into her back pocket, "Guess that means I'm done for the night."


End file.
